


[Podfic] Five Times Sebastian Was Wet and Naked, and One Time He Should Have Been

by RsCreighton



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Five times Sebastian was wet and naked, and one time he should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Sebastian Was Wet and Naked, and One Time He Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five times Sebastian was wet and naked, and one time he should have been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902281) by [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward). 



> Moooore semi short yummy KurtBastian fics by Flipmeforward, because she IS AMAZING SAUCE AND I LOVE PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING EVER WRITTEN BY HER... ^_^ I recorded this to take my mind once again off of a couple of the BIGGER projects that have got me down right now, so break taking is what's going on. :D

Five Time Sebastian Was Wet and Naked, and One Time He Should Have Been

28:07

[Download MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w319y2fydj6wf08/Five_Times_Sebastian_Was_Wet_and_Naked_and_One_Time_He_Should_Have_Been.mp3)


End file.
